Barely Made It
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happy. Simple as that. Busy, of course, with jobs, school, and auditions, but always happy. But being happy was always too good to be true, and when a certain tormentor ruins that happiness, and worse, ruins Kurt, he leaves Blaine to pick up the broken pieces. Rated M for rape, violence, and swearing. Klaine, not Kurtofsky.
1. City Lights

Chapter One

City Lights

New York City, August 4, 2015

The soft padding of dance shoes on the wooden floor was comforting, in a way. It sounded familiar. Inspiring, almost. Spins, jumps, stretches, and repeat.

Spins, jumps, stretches, and repeat.  
Spins, jumps, stretches, and repeat.  
Bell, goodbye, people leaving, and alone.

Kurt sighed at the emptiness of the room, feeling relaxed for the first time that day. His life was crammed. With school, homework, his job, and his marriage. Though, the latter was hardly a chore, it still required effort. And neither of them had the energy for that effort lately. When they saw each other, all they would do was go straight to bed and sleep. Which wasn't something Kurt wanted to complain about, he just missed talking to his husband.

Kurt shook his head and concentrated on his feet. His homework was to learn a Widow Maker by tomorrow.  
Step  
Step  
Jump  
Spin  
 _Ah shit._

He fell on his ass, yelping in pain and cursing under his breath. He couldn't get this stupid move down for the life of it. How had Rachel made it look so easy? She made everything easy.  
 _No. Not today.  
_ He refused to compare himself to Rachel. Standing, he brushed his pants off and went at it again.  
Step  
Step  
Jump  
Spin  
Kick  
Land  
 _Fuck yes  
_ Kurt jumped and grinned, letting out a shout of satisfaction. He practiced his newfound skill again and again, perfecting and memorizing the move until it was familiar, natural. And when he finished, the sky was dark, and the city was aflame with life and lights.

...

Kurt and Blaine lived in a small, three room apartment, with used furniture and ugly wallpaper. The boys had tried to make it less pitiful with pictures and paintings. Memories and happy times. Yet it stayed commiserative. It was still their own. And it didn't make living together any less bliss.

Kurt opened the door to said apartment around midnight, dropping his bag beside the closet door. He walked into the kitchen, leaning against his spouse, who was making tea.

"Hi."  
"Hi.. Long day?"  
"Yeah, god, they're making us learn 'Widow Makers' in dance class. It's exhausting."  
Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. "Did you get it though?"  
"Yes. Only took four hours." Kurt smiled weakly and kissed him softly. Blaine hummed against him.  
"I aced my makeup exam." Blaine said as they broke away.  
"Yay." Kurt grinned at him. "I mean, I knew you would. You're a genius."  
Blaine chuckled and handed him a mug. "So, I think we deserve celebratory naps."  
Kurt nodded and took the mug. It was his favorite, adorned with black and white music notes, and little guitars.  
"Thank god tomorrow is Saturday." Kurt sighed.  
"Mhm. And don't even think about making plans, we're going to see Kinky Boots, and then talking, for the first time in forever."  
"For the first time in forever..." Kurt sang, and Blaine laughed.  
"Normally, I'd welcome a Disney duet, but I'm beat."

They lay close in their bed, touching, breathing, and listening. Heat beats that needed to be counted, hair that needed to be stroked. Fingers that needed to be laced together. Bodies that needed one another.

Saturday was wonderful, and Sunday was more so. Blaine got to talk to his husband, to rant to him about social issues and whatever, to love him. The business of life taking that away from him so brutally so.  
Blaine's life at NYU was endurable, most of the time. Besides the fact that he was away from his husband, and that most of the other guys in his classes were either looking for a fuck, or someone to bully, he liked his classes. And he had made a few friends. The quiet girl in the back named Sarah, and the one and only Dave Karofsky.  
Blaine was studying musical theater performance and directory. The classes were hard, and the teachers strict, none quite like Shuester. They cared, sure, but they didn't _care._ If a student was struggling in their class, they would stay after with them, and help them with the points of weakness. If a student was having trouble at home... Don't ask, don't tell. Blaine was slightly glad that they didn't ask. He didn't have anything against any of his superiors, but he never craved a personal connection with them either. He just wanted to graduate, and then never look back.  
"Dude, me and Sarah are gonna watch the game after school today. Do you want to come?" Karofky nudged Blaine.  
"Can't. Kurt's helping me with my project for our voice class."  
"O-Oh. Can I... Can I come hang with you guys then?"  
"Thought you and Sarah had plans?"  
"I just remembered that was- was next week. Stupid." The bigger boy laughed awkwardly, but Blaine didn't notice the tension.  
"Sure, dude."

...

"It's a low C, if you're looking for a harmony- Hi Dave." Kurt looked up from the sheet music he and Blaine were pouring over and grinned at the boy, who smiled back.  
"Hey, Hummel. Haven't seen you in forever."  
Kurt smiled and hugged the other boy, who held on for a second too long. Kurt shrugged it off as friendly.  
"So, what song've you picked for the assignment?"  
"Halsey, Colors." Blaine mumbled, tapping a few keys on the piano. Kurt boosted himself up to perch on the edge of the sleek, black surface.  
"Ah."  
"It's a love song." Kurt explained. The boy's eyes connected and Dave swallowed, his eyes flicking up and down Kurt's body, earning pink cheeks from the other boy. Kurt was the one to look away first. Blaine didn't notice.  
"Oh, okay. Who's your partner?"  
"Sarah."  
"Hm. I'll just sit in the corner, then. Don't really know much about this stuff..." He shrugged and laughed, sliding into the corner as the married couple chattered away, singing together and laughing. Dave just stared at the smaller boy the entire time, which earned him some glances. But he couldn't pull away.

Dave Karofsky was in love with Kurt Hummel. He had been since sophomore year, when he noticed how cute the way his hips moved when he walked, or how pretty his eyes were, or how insanely hot his ass was.  
Dave had tried everything. He told Kurt how he felt, and he got turned down. He dated Kurt's ex to make him jealous, and still nothing. Now, all he had was hopelessly following Blaine around like a lost puppy, just as an excuse to see Kurt. To hear Kurt.

"Dave?" Blaine frowned at him from the piano bench. Karofsky snapped back into reality, flashing a fake smile.  
"Yeah Blaine?"  
"I asked if you wanted any coffee, I'm making a run."  
"Oh, uh. Yeah, decaf, one sugar." Blaine nodded and pecked Kurt's lips, earning a cringe from Dave. He stood and left, leaving Kurt and Karofsky alone.  
"So, how's NYU?"  
"I'm still in love with you."  
Kurt sputtered, his eyes widening in the cutest way. He looked surprised, almost shocked.  
 _God, I want to kiss that look off his face.  
_ "D-Dave.. I'm with.. I'm married.. To Blaine.." Kurt said slowly, tilting his head and looking at the other boy in confusion. This had to be a joke, right? Karofsky dated Blaine. He and Karofsky had never even been a thing to begin with. _Still_ in love with him?  
"I know. I don't care. I need you, Kurt." Dave stood, walking over to the soprano as he spoke, who backed up slightly.  
"I'm sorry." He spoke in a whisper. "You can't have me."  
"Why? Why is he better than me?" Dave whispered back, leaning over Kurt. Kurt felt small. Dave felt powerful.  
"Because.. I love him. He's not better than you, he's just better for me." Kurt looked away finally, but Dave stared.  
"I could take care of you."  
"I'm sure you could."  
"Make you feel good."  
Kurt's face went bright red and his head snapped up, meeting Karofsky's eyes once more.  
"Dave. Back up." He said sternly. The bigger boy realized his position and stepped back, looking bashful.  
"I've got coffee!" Blaine announced cheerfully, before stopping and looking between Kurt and Dave. "What?"  
"Nothing. We were talking about college." Kurt replied easily. Blaine grinned cluelessly and handed out the drinks.

...

Over the next few weeks, Kurt's phone kept vibrating. Karofsky was texting him, things he had to delete in fear of Blaine finding them. He felt guilty hiding this, but he didn't want Dave to lose Blaine as a friend in well. And Blaine was stressed enough as it was.  
 _-I could take care of you. Make you feel good.  
_ _-He makes me feel better than anyone ever could. He makes me feel safe.  
-I could make you feel safe.  
-Not like he can.  
-Give me a chance.  
-No._


	2. Directing

**So, this chapter is slightly shorter, as I've been busy with theater and voice lessons, but here we are! Reviews are appreciated, as they help me grow as an author. Also, I forgot to add this as a warning before, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. (Not Kurt or Blaine, don't worry.)**

Chapter Two

Directing

Kurt and Blaine both knew that passion and dreaming wasn't going to pay the rent. As wonderful as the stage was, it hardly paid anything if you didn't make it big. So, side jobs became necessary within the first two months of living in the Big Apple.  
Kurt had his job at vogue, which payed decently, though it was demanding. Blaine had a harder time finding a suitable job. Waiting tables? Doesn't pay enough. Folding clothes? Again, see above. And as depressing as it was, Blaine ended up doing both. That was, until he saw an opening at a children's theater.  
He had half the qualifications he needed, and no experience whatsoever, but luckily, the company was as desperate as he was. So, he slid comfortably into directing.  
Blaine loved kids. He loved how energetic and creative they were, and how most of them has dreams bigger than themselves. He and Kurt both wanted kids, they've talked about it numerous times before. So casting, directing, and loving all of these kids was far too easy. And he loved the production, too. _Annie_ was his favorite movie as a child, and he had been in it at his middle school, before he transferred to Dalton.

But jobs meant less time with one another. And though the boys both knew that it would get even harder, they needed jobs to keep their already cheap apartment. So, they kept at it, and they saw each other less and less. Kurt had missed Blaine when he was at school, but now he had to wait an extra three hours to see him in their own home. He missed his husband.

...

"Is that a new tattoo?"  
Rachel smiled at Kurt from across the table. He had forgotten he hadn't seen her since he had gotten it, since Rachel was recently starring in _Wicked,_ as the iconic role of Elpheba. He was always jealous of her, no doubt in that. But he was proud of his friend nevertheless. He could never bring himself to hate someone just because they had what he wanted. That wasn't who he was. Seeing the play had been somewhat depressing. Kurt longed for lights on his face, an anticipating audience, and a song to sing himself. There hadn't been any auditions that sparked his interest in a long time, and the most he had ever gotten was a callback.  
"Yeah. Got it a month or two ago." Kurt lowered his shirt, revealing the letters across his left collarbone. **COURAGE.**  
Rachel smiled even wider. "That's so cute."  
"Blaine's got a matching one."  
"Of course he does. How is Blaine?"  
The light chatter went on for hours. Coffee got cold, and tables got empty, but the two stayed, having missed each other plenty.  
"Well, I have to go. Blaine and I haven't been talking much lately, haven't had the time. And tonight is one of our free nights." Kurt winked and Rachel giggled, standing and hugging the other. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
"I'll see you soon, Berry."  
"On the stage, Hummel. Soon." Rachel promised him.  
They parted on the street outside the shop, and Kurt stood, watching her walk away for a few seconds. God, he was jealous. But she deserved it. And he didn't know if that made it any better or worse.  
A big hand clasped his thin shoulder. Kurt whipped around to face a broad chest. He was almost positive he was about to get mugged.  
"Kurt.." Karofsky breathed. Kurt relaxed slightly, letting out a breath and taking a small step back.  
"Hello Dave.. What're you doing out so late?" His voice cracked as he spoke. _Dammit._  
"Just getting coffee. Where's Blaine?"  
"I was here with Rachel."  
"He should pay more attention to you." Karofsky smirked ever so slightly as he spoke.  
"He pays plenty." Kurt snapped back. He didn't mean to get defensive. But he never quite got over what Dave did to him at McKinely. He knew it was dumb, to be hung up over highschool bullying, but it hurt him. It messed with his head, and not many things did that.  
"Then why isn't he here?"  
"Work, Karofsky. New York is expensive." Kurt shook his head. "It's been lovely talking to you, but I think I'll be going now."  
"You can't deny it any longer Kurt. We have something."  
"No, listen to me. What we have isn't what you want. I have a husband. _You_ have a highschool crush."  
Kurt turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving a speechless Karofsky. Kurt hardly shouted, hardly fought back. But when he did, there was something about the way he said things, like he was so confident they were true, and they got to you. Bad.

...

 **Sorry, this chapter was pretty shitty. I wrote it in a bit of a hurry. I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave reviews, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Hands

**I've REALLY thought this chapter through. It'll be longer than the last two (you're welcome), and this is the part where it gets HEAVY. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorite! I'll try my best to update everyday. I might post two chapters tomorrow, as I'm stuck home all day. Thank you! :D**

Chapter Two

Hands

The situation with Karofsky got worse. He would show up at Kurt's school during lunch, follow him home, and send him more and more inappropriate texts as the days went on. Kurt became disgusted, terrified, but most of all, he felt guilty. Hiding this from Blaine was hard, deleting texts, trying to keep a smile on his face, and the stress out of his eyes. He felt pityfor Karofsky, and he didn't want him to lose Blaine as a friend on top of everything else. But it was harder to feel bad as things got violent. Karofsky pressured Kurt to send him pictures, and when he didn't, Dave would reply with his own. It disturbed Kurt, when he was in class and his phone would light up with these images. But he would ignore them, and move on. It wasn't until Karofsky had snuck into Kurt's after-school practice that he felt the need to take action.  
Kurt was in his workout clothes. Booty shorts, and a tight, low cut shirt, which, mixed with Karofsky, was already a disaster.  
"God, you're hot." Dave's voice broke the silence as Kurt slid into the splits.  
He jumped and looked back, his eyes widening slightly. "D-Dave.." Kurt stood quickly as the football player approached, his gaze flicking up and down Kurt's body. He felt dirty under his eyes.  
"This is inappropriate." Kurt finally managed to say, as Karofsky looped an arm around his waist, kissing his neck softly. He tried to pull away, but it was no use. Kurt was never very big. It was one of the copious things Kurt was teased for throughout middle and high school. And with Dave, Kurt was even more tiny in comparison.  
"Shush." Karofsky ordered and Kurt was practically crying, trying desperately to get away. He couldn't.  
"Get off.. Please.."  
Chapped lips were pressed forcefully against his own. Kurt sputtered, but he was held in place. It was nothing like what had happened in the locker rooms of McKinely. He was an adult, he was married, and this time, Karofsky's hands were travelling to... PG-13 places.  
Finally, the assaulter pulled away, leaving the dance room.

Leaving a mortified Kurt Hummel.

...

The door to the apartment opened quietly, and Blaine's face broke into a smile, stirring the pot of boiling pasta on the stove.  
"Hello sweetie. How was your-" Blaine turned to see Kurt standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Eyes red, hands shaking, and a fake smile. "What happened?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" Kurt said, setting his bag on the counter and pecking his husband on the lips.  
"You've been crying."  
"Allergies."  
"Alright, now that we've gotten the lies out of the way, what's wrong?"  
Kurt looked at Blaine in the eyes, for the first time in what seemed like months. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, before taking out his phone and handing it to Blaine.  
"What-?"  
"Look at my messages.."  
Blaine opened the app, and scrolled through the messages, before seeing the name _Dave Karofsky,_ attached to vulgar pictures, texts, and voice mails.  
 _DK: God, you're so hot.  
KH: Leave me alone please  
DK: You know you like the attention.  
KH: No, I don't. Please, stop.  
DK: *Image  
DK: Send one back.  
DK: Want to fuck you.  
DK: I've been thinking about you all day.  
DK: Kurt?  
KH: Goodbye, Dave.  
DK: Come on, he wouldn't know  
DK: Blaine wouldn't know_

"H-How long..."  
"Six weeks.."  
"What?!"  
"I'm so sorry, Blaine! I just- I feel s-so bad for him a-and then he.. He's in a bad place a-and I d-d-didn't want him to lose you too.. I just.. Just thought.." Kurt was blubbering now, tears tracking down his face. Blaine hugged him to his chest.  
"Shh, it's okay. Kurt, it's okay.." Blaine shook his head. He knew words and pictures alone wouldn't put Kurt in this state, though. "There's something you're not telling me."  
Kurt stood for a moment, sniffling, before answering. "He kissed me today.. I tried to p-pull away.."  
Blaine clenched his jaw. "And?"  
"He t-touched me... Inappropriately" Kurt barely whispered. Blaine's eyes widened. He let go of Kurt and turned, storming out the door.

"B-Blaine!"

...

"Hey, fucktard, you molested my husband." Blaine shoved Karofsky as soon as the boy opened his door. Karofsky sputtered and staggered back a few steps.  
"What?! No I didn't! I'd never!" He shoved Blaine back.  
 _Fuck, I didn't think Kurt would tell._  
"Kurt would never lie! And I saw the texts. The pictures. Give it up Karofsky. One a bully, always a b-"  
Dave's fist collided with the shorter boys face before he could finish. There was a moment of shock, when Blaine pulled his hand away and it was stained red, before Blaine jumped the footballer, knocking him to the ground.  
Blaine was obviously smaller than Dave, but he was faster and smarter. And it was no secret that Blaine was athletic, especially now, as he had Dave pinned to the ground, punch after punch connecting with his face, his chest, and everywhere else.  
Both boys were bleeding when Blaine finally got off of him.  
"Stay away from him. You understand? If you do so much as look at him, I swear to fucking god I'll _kill you._ " And with that, Blaine left the bigger boy on the floor, a bloody nose and a twisted arm.

...

Blaine walked back into the apartment, a sleeve sopping up the blood from his cheek. He went into the bathroom and fixed himself up as best as he could. When he finished and walked back into the living room, Kurt was asleep on the couch. His cheeks were tear stained, and he was wrapped up in Blaine's hoodie. He looked tiny and helpless, even though he was a grown man. Blaine sighed softly and pushed his lover's hair back, before picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. Kurt moaned, his eyes opening.  
"Your face.."  
"I'm fine, babe. It's bedtime, okay? We'll talk about it in the morning."  
Kurt cuddled into Blaine as the couple lay in their bed, falling asleep seconds after. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, staying awake the entire night.

...

A trip back home, to Ohio was _not_ what Kurt needed.  
He loved seeing his family, and visiting old McKinely was always nostalgic. Christmas was around the corner, so all of the Lima kids were coming back. Seeing all of his old friends was amazing too, but Kurt really just wanted to sleep his life away at the moment.  
McKinely was full, students bustling out of classrooms as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.  
It was hard to wake up this morning. Blaine had a busted up lip and a cut cheek. After hearing the story, Kurt started crying, and then Blaine was crying, and they discussed honesty. He was lucky that Blaine wasn't upset, but god, he still felt horribly guilty. They had talked all morning.  
 _"You need to know that people aren't entitled to you. You're a person Kurt, and if you don't want something, that's okay."_  
Those words hit Kurt the hardest. He hadn't even thought of it that way.  
 _"Your body is yours only. Even I'm not entitled to you. I'm not allowed to touch you if you don't want me to."_  
Kurt stood and hurried into the bathroom, anxiety creeping into his bones.  
 _"Comfort is key. I want to make you happy. He wants to make himself happy."_  
Kurt slid to the floor and started sobbing, his arms shaking, tears falling onto the fabric of his pants.  
 _"You matter."_  
Kurt had always let things happen to him. He let the football boys hit him, shove him, call him names, and even at one point, kiss him. And he had always thought that that was life. His body didn't belong to him.  
 _"I love you. And I'll always keep you safe, if that's what you want. But you need to tell me these things in order for me to do that."_  
When Karofsky had kissed him, a familiar sense of dirtiness and guilt had spread through his blood. It was inside of him, it was all around him. No shower could scrub off the feeling.  
 _"God, please don't cry... It's okay Kurt."_  
Kurt sobbed harder, reaching for his phone. He had to call Blaine, have him come and pick him up. Like a child. But his phone wasn't in his pocket. He realized he had left it in the classroom. He stood shakily and wiped his face, taking a few deep breaths. He was an adult. He could do this.  
Just as his hand was on the door, it flew open, and a broad, tall body filled the doorway.  
Karofsky.  
Kurt yelped and backed away as he advanced. The soprano's back hit the bathroom wall, and Karofsky grabbed his hips, pinning the boy down.  
"HEL-" A hand was stuffed over Kurt's mouth.  
"You stupid little bitch. Telling Blaine about-.. about everything. You deserve what's coming to you."  
Kurt's eyes widened as he stared up at Dave, struggling uselessly against his grip.

Kurt loved sex with Blaine. He was always so gentle. His hands would stroke his hair, hold him, love him. Stroking, petting, caring. It was the best part of it all.  
Karofsky's hands were rough, hard, and mean. Striking him across the face, before one hand was held, bruising-worthily hard against his mouth, while the other was holding him down, unbuckling his jeans.  
Kurt knew what was going to happen. He tried to scream, tried to pull away, to fight him, but nothing worked.  
Hot, searing pain surged through his body when Karofsky pushed inside of him. Kurt screamed hoarsely, writhing and kicking as Karofsky _laughed,_ thrusting into the boy.  
It was a full minute, maybe two. Whatever it was, it felt like eternity.  
Kurt's vision was spotty. His eyes were closed, and his body going limp from exhaustion, when he heard the shout.  
"HEY!"  
The pain suddenly subsided, but didn't go away. He fell to the floor as none other than Sam Evans shoved Karofsky against the wall, smashing his face against the sink until he blacked out. The blonde boy dropped to his knees beside Kurt, carefully pulling his pants back up.  
"Oh god. You're bleeding. Okay, stay here. MR. SHUE!" Sam stood and opened the door, shouting something down the hallway.

Kurt saw two pairs of feet running into the bathroom, and then everything went dark.

 **Oh my god, I almost feel bad for the cliffhanger. Luckily, I'm evil. So I don't.**


	4. Mind Games

**I'm already surprised at the amount of feedback this story is getting, I'm only on chapter three, and I only posted it two days ago. Thank you so much for your contributions, every review helps me grow as an author!**

 **P.S: This chapter is very, very sad. And intense. But IT GETS BETTER! (it's got Bette Milder)**

Chapter Four

Mind Games

"MR. SHUE!" Will jumped as Sam threw the door open. He and the glee teacher had been talking about sectionals when Sam stopped to use the restroom.  
McKinely was a better school now. With Sam teaching glee club, Coach Beiste teaching gymnastics and leading workouts, Will was happier than ever. His son, Danny, had just turned three. Danny loved princess dresses and dolls, and Mr. Shue loved him, no matter what Emma's parents would say.  
"He needs to dress like a boy!" Phooey, Mr. Pillsburry. Danny was a boy, so the clothes he wore were boy's clothes. And if one day, Danny decided he wasn't a boy, then they would be girl's clothes. Simple as that.  
"What?! What is it?!" Will hurried after Sam, who rushed back into the bathroom. Will followed pursuit, and gasped when he entered the dirty highschool bathroom. Laying at Sam's feet, was an unconscious Dave Karofsky, and Kurt Hummel. Kurt was bleeding. A lot. His pants were the most stained red, and his face was bruised, his shirt torn. Karofsky had some old bruises, but a new one right on his forehead. Will wasn't very good at deductions, but god, he knew what he was looking at. And it broke his heart.  
"I-I-I came in here and Karofsky had Kurt u-up against the wall man.. He was- Touching- Touching him a-and- god, Mr. Shue, I think he was raping him." Sam stuttered. "S-So I pulled Karofsky away and smashed his head on t-the wall and he b-blacked out b-but Kurt- He looks s-so pale- Mr. Shue.. I-is he dead?"  
Will's heart dropped at Sam's terrified tone, as he knelt beside Kurt, picking him up easily.  
"He's alive. But we need to hurry. Call an ambulance, Sam." Sam nodded and was about to leave when Will called out to him. "Sam, wait! And find Blaine."

The sirens wailed loudly outside of McKinely. Puck looked up and frowned.  
"Dude, it sounds like that time I set fire to Mrs. Heather's wig."  
Quinn rolled her eyes. "What's going on out there?" Tina frowned. Blaine looked up as Sam stumbled into the room, panting.  
"Blaine! God, there you are. You gotta hurry man.."  
"Sam, slow down. What's wrong?" Blaine stood and frowned, walking over to the taller boy.  
"It's Kurt- he's- god, Blaine.. He was raped."  
Footsteps pounded against the tile floors as the group made their way outside, on the sidewalk. The ambulance was speeding away already.  
"I'll give you a ride." Puck told Blaine. Blaine nodded and followed the man to his truck, and they raced after the ambulance.

Blaine paced the waiting room, wringing his hands. God, he was so stupid. He should have known Dave would be home for the holidays. He should have known that he would have gone looking for Kurt. Blaine should have been there.  
 _This was my fault.  
_ "Sit down, kid. Tiring yourself out like that isn't gonna help nobody." Burt called to Blaine, who shook his head and ran his fingers through his head.  
"How are you staying so calm? Your son was raped. _Raped._ " Blaine shook his head, fighting back tears. Burt sighed.  
"I'll freak out in the comfort of my own home, later. Someone needs to be calm right now, and it ain't you."  
Blaine looked at the man, his anxiety calming for a moment. "How could someone do this? Kurt never- he'd never hurt anyone. He-he's so sweet and- and harmless a-and... God.." Blaine sat heavily in the chair beside Burt.  
"Evil like this never has an explanation, son."  
Puck bit his lip, having been silent the entire time. "I thought Karofsky had gotten better?"  
"He did, then.. He started harassing Kurt... Touched him, kissed him.. It was.. awful. I didn't think anything could be any worse. But here we are."  
Blaine sighed quietly, and the three men fell silent, praying, hoping, and waiting.

Five hours later

"Kurt Anderson?" The nurse called. Blaine jumped in his seat and immediately stood up, walkingover quickly. "Y-Yes?"  
"Are you his family?" She looked at him, her expression soft. He nodded.  
"I-I'm his husband- yes." Blaine breathed. Burt and Puck walked up behind him, staying silent.  
"Alright.. You'll be meeting with Doctor Sandra in a moment." The nurse told him and Blaine nodded.  
"T-Thank you. Thanks." Blaine stuttered.  
He tried to collect himself and his thoughts.  
 _Kurt will be okay._

Kurt was not okay.  
"Hello, Mr. Anderson. I'm Doctor Gretchen Sandra." The woman extended her hand, which Blaine shook quickly. As rude as it was, he didn't give a rat's ass about introductions right now.  
"Your husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, suffered a severe rip in his anal tissue, along with severe bruising around his mouth and on his forearm."  
Blaine swallowed, his hands shaking in his lap. Burt took one of them and held it in his own, comforting the young boy, and Puck took the other. The room was silent for a moment.  
"He's also suffering severe traumatic stress disorder..." The doctor said softly. Her eyes were filled with compassion. Or was it sympathy?  
"What does that mean?" Burt asked, his voice somehow level and calm.  
"I'm sorry sir, but.. Your husband doesn't remember you."

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Gone

**God, I love cliffhangers, don't you? Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! This is a short chapter, as I'm expieriencing writers block n other shit.  
** Chapter Five  
Gone  


Kurt was moved into an institute for people with disorders a week later. He was given a room, food, and clothes by random people he didn't know, while Blaine was stuck at home, worrying. They wouldn't let anyone visit for the first two weeks, in fear of a breakdown.  
Kurt was horrified. He was told his name, and that he was in Lima Ohio. Everything else remained under wraps. Like it was top secret information. All he wanted to know was what the letters on his collarbone mean, and who put the wedding ring on his finger.

He refused to talk to anyone, or participate in group therapy either. He hid in the piano room all day, singing quietly to himself and trying to remember song lyrics. He couldn't.

Two and a half months later

The day Blaine was finally allowed to visit, he was practically jumping out of his shoes. He was terrified, to put it lightly.  
 _What if seeing me causes a breakdown? Will they not let me see him anymore?  
_ _What if he doesn't like me?  
What if he never remembers?_

Blaine shook the thoughts from his head and plastered a smile on his face as he walked through the doors.  
 _I have to be strong for Kurt._

The institute was nice. White walls with quaint paintings on them, single bedrooms with twin beds, and activities for the members. Like a gymnasium, a piano room, and a garden.  
Blaine wasn't surprised to find Kurt in the piano room. He opened the door silently, drinking in the image of the boy before him. He had bruising around his mouth, and backs under his eyes. His arms were wrapped in bandage, and his body looked frail, tiny. He was wearing a loose shirt, and skinny jeans. None of the usual Hummel flair. Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.  
"Kurt.." He said softly. The smaller boy jumped and his head snapped up, relaxing slightly when he saw Blaine.  
"Y-Yes?" He asked, his voice cracking. Blaine came in and smiled at him, leaning against the opposite wall, giving Kurt space. "I'm Blaine."  
"Are you the doctor?" Kurt eyed the man suspiciously. He was cute, if he was being completely honest. But Kurt had other, more important things to think about than that.  
"No.. No, I'm not the doctor." Blaine laughed slightly, his chest tightening. "My-My name is Blaine Anderson. I-.. I knew you."  
Kurt looked back down at the piano keys, tapping out the key to _My Favorite Things_ softly. "I don't remember anyone. Sorry." He said in a monotone voice.  
"I know- I know." Blaine nodded and set his back on the floor. "I just... thought you might be lonely."  
Kurt looked back up at the boy and looked down again. "That's nice.. How-.. How do I know you?"  
Blaine didn't know how much he was supposed to reveal. He knew he couldn't tell Kurt that he was his husband, and he knew that he couldn't mention Karofsky. But other than that, he had no clue.  
"I was in a rival glee club.. In highschool, till I started going to.. To your school."  
Kurt frowned slightly. "Glee club?"  
"Yeah.. You know what show choir is right?" Kurt nodded. "You guys won nationals. You all were really good.." Blaine walked over to Kurt, looking down at the space on the piano bench beside Kurt. "Can I sit?"  
Kurt hesitated before nodding, scooting over.  
"You remember how to play?" Blaine nodded towards the piano. Kurt nodded again.  
"I don't remember any songs.."  
Blaine smiled sadly and put his hands on the keys. "Let me teach you."

They played piano all evening. When the sky got dark, and the room got cold, Blaine finally stood to leave.  
"It's so cold in here.." He frowned and picked up his jacket.  
"They said the heating is broken.." Kurt frowned slightly and Blaine bit his lip, draping his jacket over his husband's small shoulders. Kurt smiled at him gratefully.  
"Thank you."  
"Can I come see you again soon?" Blaine asked softly.  
"I.. okay.." Kurt nodded. Blaine waved.  
"Goodbye Kurt."  
"Goodbye..."

The next few days were the hardest for Blaine. Seeing Kurt, so little, and so distrusting of him, was heartbreaking. He pushed through it, for Kurt, and he ended up visiting him every four days. It wasn't enough for Blaine, but he didn't want to force himself on the soprano. 

"I was thinking that maybe.. Maybe Mr. Shue could visit him." Rachel said softly. Blaine looked at her in surprise.  
"But- it- it only makes sense you see him.. You two lived together and-"  
"Burt has seen him, Carole has seen him.. Don't you think that he should have a break from all the crying parents, and have an adult in his life that's not slightly hysterical? Look, I love Burt, but he's a wreck right now."  
Blaine swallowed. "I-.. Yes.. Yeah- you're right."


	6. No One Likes Disco

**Ahhhh! New chapter! Keep it up w/ the reviews, faves, and follows! Oh, yeah. And I decided that Finn is going to be alive in this. Because fuck canon shit.  
** Chapter Six  
Speak For Yourself  


A knock sounded on Kurt's bedroom door about five minutes after he woke up. He always woke late in the afternoon, since he never had anything to do around here.  
"Mr. Anderson? You have a guest." Kurt sighed softly and slipped on his pants and Blaine's jacket, padding into the visiting center, no shoes. He didn't understand the point of all these unknown faces visiting him- He didn't remember them anyway.  
A middle-aged man with curly, brown hair stood up and smiled at him, extending a hand, which Kurt flinched away from. The man didn't seem to take this into defense, though, as he just smiled and shoved his hand into his pocket instead.  
"Kurt? I'm Will Shuester, I was your glee club teacher all through highschool." His voice was soft and comforting. Kurt decided that he didn't hate him.  
"Hi.. I- I don't reme-" He began to explain. Will cut him off.  
"That doesn't matter at all. I'm just here to be a friend, you don't have to remember me. It probably gets lonely and boring here, anyways."  
The anxiety in Kurt's stomach went down slightly, and he managed a very small smile. Will wasn't crying, or trying tremendously hard not to say something offensive. He was just being kind.  
"Blaine told me that you've been looking for music.." Will said as they walked towards the piano room. Kurt nodded, his thoughts trailing to the curly haired boy. He missed him, since he hadn't seen him in two days. Blaine was nice to talk to, he didn't push things, and he acted like he understood. And Kurt secretly thought he was cute. He knew it was probably wrong to think of him like that, since he was probably Kurt's best friend before he had gotten hurt. Something like a brother to him. Whatever. It's harmless if it remains in his head.  
"I brought some. Some of your old favorites." Kurt grinned at that, looking at Will.  
"Thank you.." He said genuinely. Will sat at the piano, setting up the music, as Kurt sat on the floor.  
 _Something has changed within me  
_ _Something is not the same  
_ _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
_ Kurt closed his eyes and leaned against the piano, listening to the older man sing. He was good. And his voice sounded somehow familiar...  
 _Too late for second guessing  
_ _Too late to go back to sleep  
_ Kurt knew the musical. Blaine had watched it with him a few days ago, singing along with the words quietly beside him.  
 _It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap  
_ _It's time to try defying gravity  
_ It was a pretty song, too. He felt something digging at the back of his mind. A memory, maybe. A memory that he could barely remember.  
 _I think I'll try defying gravity  
_ Glee club, Will had said. He could easily see this man as a teacher. He seemed like he had a good sense in music... Or did he?  
 _And you can't pull me down_  
His eyes shot open and he sat straight up. Will stopped playing, frowning down at the patient.  
"Kurt? Are you okay?"  
"You- You- Glee Club" Kurt breathed out, choking slightly. "You made.. made us sing disco... No one likes disco."  
Will's eyes lit up and he smiled wider than Kurt has ever seen anyone smile. "Kurt! You remembered!" He laughed and Kurt smiled tiredly, stepping back a bit.  
"That's... all I remember.. It's not much..." Kurt stammered, as shocked as the other man. The memory felt foreign and homely at the same time. He couldn't connect it to any other memories at all.. but he... he _remembered._ The faces were blurry, and the voices were far away, but he remembered shouting the words "No one likes disco!" In a highshool classroom.  
"No- it's amazing. I am so proud of you."  
Kurt's eyes watered and he looked down at his feet. Comfortable silence filled the room, as Kurt processed what had just happened. _He remembered._ Blaine was going to be so excited.  
"Glee club hm?" Kurt finally said, looking back up at the taller man.  
"Yeah." Will smiled  
"Was I any good?"  
"You were spectacular, Kurt."

The next few hours were spent learning new songs on the piano and singing. Kurt began to trust Will early on, knowing that he had known the man since he was young was comforting. After a while, though, Will needed to get back to his own family.  
"I'll visit you again, Kurt. I can bring Danny too." Will smiles at the smaller boy, who nods shyly.  
"Thank you.." Kurt says quietly. Will turns to leave. "Wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can.. Can you tell Blaine to come by more often?"  
Will smiled knowingly, though Kurt was unsure why. "Of course I can."

* * *

Blaine's heart filled with happiness when Will had told him about his visit. He immediately made plans to see Kurt tomorrow, and dug out his guitar. He hadn't played since Kurt's incident, but if music helped him remember...  
Blaine was giddy all through the night, barely being able to sleep. He showed up at the hospital early the next morning, finding Kurt in the piano room once again. His hair was mussed, Blaine's jacket was sat, baggy on his shoulder (Kurt's build has always been slimmer, and smaller than Blaine's, with the exception of height).  
"Hi Kurt..." Blaine said, after a moment's staring. Kurt looked up and smiled slightly.  
"Blaine.." He stood for a moment, before realizing that he didn't know why he was up, and then sat again. Blaine sat beside him, ignoring the way Kurt scooted away slightly. Boundary issues were still a thing.  
"How are you?"  
Kurt launched into an excited story about remembering Will's horrible music taste. It was the first time that Blaine saw Kurt smile this widely, genuinely. He got lost in the other boy's face. The way he moved his hands, the way his eyes lit up. It made him forget that Kurt was sick.  
"Blaine?"  
"What? Oh- sorry. That's amazing Kurt. I'm so proud of you."  
The boy beamed, pink creeping up on his cheeks.  
"So- movies, music, or walks down the trails?"  
"Movies please. I sang all day yesterday."  
Blaine pulled a stack of movies out of his bag- Kurt's old favorites.  
"Mamma Mia, Hairspray, The Notebook, Legally Blonde, or Harry Potter?" Blaine asked. Kurt tilted his head at the movies.  
"Which one is the best?"  
"Do you want to cry, laugh, sing along, or get excited?" Blaine asked, earning a quiet giggle from Kurt.  
"Uhhh.. Laugh."  
"Legally Blonde it is!"

Blaine didn't pay attention to the movie at all. Instead he watched his husband laugh quietly, or smile, or frown. He drank in all of the physical details of the soprano when he was relaxed, and not as self-conscious as he has been these last two weeks. Blaine missed the old Kurt, who he could laugh with, and cuddle freely.  
Blaine missed his soul mate.


	7. Brothers

**Yayyyy Chapter Seven! Keep it up with the follows, faves, and reviews!  
** Chapter Seven  
Brothers

Blaine awoke with Kurt literally on top of him. His face nuzzled into Blaine's neck, their legs tangled together.  
He smiled and hugged the smaller boys waist lightly, loose enough for him to pull away if needed. He missed their touches. The second time Blaine had visited, he had tried to hug Kurt, which resulted in a panic attack and eventual medication.  
It wasn't a great day.  
But, Kurt was fast asleep, and relaxed, and normal. And it was the first time Blaine had seen him like that in what seemed like forever. He craved intimacy. He would find himself getting unusually touchy with his friends lately. Not in any inappropriate ways, he would just hold Rachel's hand when they went to coffee together, or sit so close to Sam while they were playing video games that their shoulders would touch. He needed physical affection, but only from the specific brunette boy in the hospital. None of these touches substituted Kurt's.

Kurt was truly beautiful. His upturned nose, his cheek bones, and his somehow, always perfect hair. There was no other way to describe this fragile boy than _pretty._

His thoughts trailed back to the time they fought about Kurt's body. When Blaine had started stress eating, and gaining weight. How he had taken his anxiety anger out on Kurt that night. How he wanted Kurt to stay a delicate flower, and need Blaine's protecting.  
God, he was wrong.  
Because here Kurt was. As tiny as he was in highschool, since he had been losing weight in dramatic bursts since the incident, if not taller. And how broken, oh, how broken he was. His mind scattered, his body disgustingly disrespected.  
How tiny Kurt was. It hurt Blaine, and he didn't want to have to protect Kurt anymore. He was so willing to, but he never, never wanted him to be in such a state that needed it so horribly.

Blaine's fingers ran through Kurt's hair idly. He remembered the first time that they had sex. How intimate, and loving it was. How hard he tried to not hurt Kurt, and how completely, and wonderfully awkward and new it had been.

 _Blaine collapsed next to his naked boyfriend, panting slightly.  
_ _"That was.. That was good, yeah?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled tearfully at him and Kurt whined.  
_ _"Oh- thank god. I want to cry too." He laughed slightly, joined in by Blaine a beat later.  
_ _"I love you. I love you so much- god, Kurt." Blaine breathed, and Kurt grinned, cuddling into his side.  
_ _"I love you too. Forever and fearlessly, yeah?"  
_ _"Forever and fearlessly."  
_

Blaine closed his eyes again and let his memories fade into dreams. Missing Kurt. Missing making love. Missing touching. Missing marriage.

* * *

Kurt awoke with a body pressed against his own. A living, breathing, beating thing, and at first, it terrified him.  
He jumped away, staring at the curly haired boy that was beneath him a second ago, and relaxing. It was only Blaine. Cute Blaine.  
"Mmm.. Morning..." Blaine mumbled tiredly. Kurt composed himself steadily.  
"M-morning."  
Blaine looked lazily at the clock beside the bed and gasped, sitting up suddenly. "Fuck- I'm really really late."  
He gathered his things quickly, haphazardly.  
"Sorry Kurt, I'll visit you again tonight- fuck." One foot was out the door when Kurt called out to him.  
"Blaine- w-wait!" Blaine stopped and looked at him. "Could you.. could you stay the night again? Tonight?" Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up and darkening. The shorter boy just smiled.  
"Of course I can, Kurt."  
And with that, he left, leaving Kurt giddy and embarrassed. But most of all; tired.  
He lay back down, closing his eyes again.

* * *

 _Hands  
_ _Big hands, wandering where there not supposed to go._

 _All over my body, my torso, my legs, my ass. Squeezing, prodding.  
_ _Molesting.  
Marking my skin. Making me dirty dirty dirty.  
I scream. No one hears.  
I try to get away, but I'm weak, I'm small.  
Pain erupts through my body. I scream again and again, my throat going raw.  
A face looks down at me, and laughs.  
David Karofsky  
_Kurt jolted awake in a cold sweat, panting. Someone was knocking on his door. God..  
 _It was a dream. It was just a dream.  
_ "Kurt, you have a visitor!" The all too cheerful nurse calls.  
"Just a minute!" He replies, his voice cracking dramatically as he jumped out of bed.  
 _Just a dream.  
It felt so real. Another memory? I hope not.._

Kurt quickly pulled on a T-shirt and jeans, walking into the visiting center after the nurse. A tall, big man stood there, his hands awkwardly switching positions, as if they couldn't decide where to go.  
"Hey, dude.." The man said, going to touch Kurt's shoulder. Kurt backed away quickly, and the man looked nervous for a second, before stuffing his hand back in his pocket.  
"I-uh.."  
"Kurt, this is your step-brother, Finn." The nurse says sweetly. Kurt eyed the exquarterback suspiciously. He was too big, too strong for Kurt's liking.  
"Hey.. dude.." Finn repeated. Kurt swallowed and nodded.  
"Hi.." He replied quietly. The nurse nodded, like all problems were solved then and there.  
"I'll leave you two alone, then!"  
 _Oh god, please don't._

Kurt and Finn ended up walking down by the lake, the awkward silence being half-filled with the chirping of birds and the washing of waves.  
"So, uh..." Finn began. Kurt slightly pitied him. He was obviously trying insanely hard. "I brought you- you your iPod. The nurses said that music is helping you remember 'n shit so..." He fished an old, worn iPod and headphones out of his pocket, holding it out to Kurt, who smiled wearily and took the token.  
"Thank you... That's very nice..."  
Finn nodded and they stopped on a hill. More silence.  
"Is it weird?" Finn finally said. Kurt looked at him confusedly. "Having no memories. Is it weird?"  
"Oh." Kurt shrugged. "No.. I mean- I have some.. But.. It feels.. Empty I guess.. I mean.. I don't have- have an identity. It's... A little weird, yeah."  
Finn nodded. "What can you remember?"  
"I remember the old glee room. And... Bits and pieces in there. Like the disco thing... That.. Will- or Mr. Shuester or whatever- made us sing disco. And I remember that time that I was wearing some itchy costume and singing Lady Gaga with a bunch of girls... And... Uh... I remember trying to teach my dad breakfast, and him almost burning the house down. But... that's about it."  
"Hm..." Finn just said, picking at the grass. "That's kinda cool... Anything about me?"  
"No.." Kurt said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize dude. Not your fault."  
Kurt nodded and swallowed. "So- so what do you do? I mean.. as a job."  
"I'm a teacher. I teach drama and I coach glee club at McKinely."  
Kurt smiled at that. "Yeah? Is that nice?"  
"Yeah, dude, teenagers are fucking hilarious. They remind me of us when we were there- there's these two girls, and they totally act like me and Puck. Like exactly." Finn smiled as he spoke, moving his hands excitedly.  
"Puck?"  
"Oh, he's my best friend from highschool. He was in glee club with us."  
" _You_ were in _glee club_?!" Kurt laughs.  
"Hell yeah! I was the leader." Finn smiles at him, and the silence grows comfortable.  
"That sounds nice... Did we... Did we grow up together? As brothers?"  
Finn shakes his head. "Nah, my mom married your dad when we were like seventeen. But we're basically normal brothers by now." Finn clears his throat. "I-uh.. Miss you. I mean, that's cheesy and shit but... I mean... I'm really glad that you're okay. And that you're remembering.. A-and I hope you get better soon."  
Kurt smiled and very, very carefully squeezed the other boy's wrist, before pulling away.  
"Me too."  
There's another silence, and the two boys stare at each other.  
"So-" Finn coughed and Kurt giggled again. "I should get going.. It was nice seeing you, bro. I'll visit again in a week."  
"Okay.. Goodbye Finn.." Kurt watched him stand, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.  
"Buh-Bye, little brother.


	8. Perfect

**Yayyyy Chapter Seven! Keep it up with the follows, faves, and reviews!  
** Chapter Eight  
Perfect  


 _"Two weeks."  
"Sorry?"  
Blaine's eyes widened slightly at the older nurse in front of him. He looked annoyed.  
"You can bring Mr. Kurt Anderson home in two weeks time, if you desire."  
Blaine couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his face.  
"Yeah- yes. Yes, okay. Thank you so much, sir..."  
_

* * *

Blaine bounced on his feet as he walked into the institute, the tired feeling acquired from a full day's work long gone. He could bring Kurt home.  
In two weeks he could bring Kurt home.  
Things were getting better.  
He knocked on the piano room door before walking in, smiling brightly at the pretty boy in front of him, who matched his smile with confusion.  
"What?" He stood, still smiling as Blaine walked over.  
"I can bring you home in two weeks."  
Kurt frowned suddenly.  
"Home...?"  
"Home- Home, our apartment, home." Blaine nodded excitedly, but Kurt's frown remained.  
"What's wrong?"  
" _Our_ apartment? And.. And I don't even know where home is.."  
Blaine's smile faltered, but he kept it on. "Yeah, our apartment. Is that bad?"  
"No. Not at all."  
"It's better than here. Trust me."  
Kurt nodded slightly.  
"And I'll be there for you. It'll be less scary with me there, yeah?"  
Kurt nodded. "Yeah.. Just... Still scary.."  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you."  
Kurt smiled slightly before wrapping his arms tentatively around Blaine's neck. Blaine's breath hitched slightly in shock, before he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Loose enough for the smaller boy to get away, but tight enough for him to feel safe.  
And he did.  
"You left your guitar here last time." Kurt finally broke the silence. Blaine grinned.  
"Yeah. Wanted to sing you something, but we ran out of time. Come sit outside with me?"

* * *

Kurt sat closely to Blaine, not minding the touch of their thighs. Touch was still terrifying. Blaine's touch wasn't as much.  
Blaine tuned his guitar softly before grinning at the soprano, in that adorable, award-winning-charm kind of way that made Kurt's stomach do flips.  
"Ready?"  
Kurt nodded in reply and Blaine started strumming, and Kurt let his head fall on the bigger boy's shoulder, closing his eyes. The music engulfed him, calmed him, cleared his head. It was like another world for Kurt. Instead of horrific nightmares and lost memories, it was just music music music.  
And Blaine. Blaine was there in Kurt's imaginary world. And Finn. And Will would sometimes make an appearance.  
 _Made a wrong turn_

 _Once or twice_

 _Dug my way out blood and fire_

Kurt was absolutely in love with Blaine's voice. It was soft and familiar. It cured the worst headaches. It lulled him back to sleep at two AM, when the nightmares attacked him. It echoed around in his bathroom the next morning. It played through his head when Blaine wasn't around.  
For the last five months, Blaine's voice had been Kurt's salvation.

 _Bad decisions, that's alright_

 _Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

 _Miss 'no way, it's all good.'  
_

 _It didn't slow me down.  
_

Kurt had remembered Blaine singing Teenage Dream in a blue blazer just last week. He didn't know where it was, or who was with him. But he was standing on a step and Blaine was singing to him. And to Kurt, that's all that really mattered.

 _Mistaken, always second guessing_

 _Underestimated, look I'm still around_

 _Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

 _Like you're less than, less than perfect  
_

 _Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
_

 _Like you're nothin', you are perfect, to me_

This song sounded familiar too. He didn't remember the words though. But some songs had emotions attached to them that Kurt couldn't remember.

 _The whole world's scared, so I swallow my fear_

 _The only thing I should be drinkin' is an ice cold beer_

 _So cool in lying, and we try, try, try_

 _But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time_

Finn had made Kurt feel safe. God, it was weird. He was simultaneously afraid of the man, and needy of him. He felt love for Finn, in the back of his mind. But not the kind of love he felt for Blaine.  
Wait.  
Shit.

 _Done lookin' for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

 _They don't like my jeans_

 _They don't get my hair._

Shit.

 _Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time._

 _Why do we do that?_

 _Why do we do that?_

Shit shit shit shit _shit._

 _Pretty pretty please, don't you ever feel_

 _Like you're less than, less than perfect_

 _Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_

 _Like you're nothin', you are perfect._

Fuck fuck shit fuck

 _To me._

Blaine grinned at Kurt when he was done.  
Fuck.  
"That- you- you did good." Kurt said, swallowing thickly.  
"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine tilted his head

The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them.  
"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

The words fell out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop them.  
"Yes."


End file.
